Twins and Tattoos
by i love shiro-chan
Summary: Shuuhei and renji made a bet about how can pull the new girls was falling in love part of the bet. ShuuheixOC and RenjixOC. LEMON


Twins and tattoos Twins and tattoos

What if we have to go to different divisions? I want to go in the same division as you. Oh…grow up Ranzuka; we will see each other all the time. It's not like it's a cross the world and we don't even know if were going to split up yet so don't be a baby. Hay Arisa you said you will stop calling me that. Shush there about to start. Arisa you're hearing things if they're about to start, said Ranzuka with laughter in her voice. QUIET. Yamamoto came walking in shouting to every one. Then Arisa had to add another comment. No but you have to now, with a smirk on her face.

Renji was talking to Shuuhei about who is going to get the next hottie in our division. Then Renji's division, the 6th one was called out. Just before he walked up, he put a bet of £500 that he will have a hotter girl in his division and he can pull her. Then him and captain Kuchiki went up and called out a list of names, then they lined up to go to the tenth division quarter's. Just before he left Shuuhei souted out, Yo Renji remember to have that £500 by tonight because I am going to win this bet.

Renji was looking every where. He couldan't see anyone. Well there was one or two good looking ones but , nothing that can get him to win the bet.

There was one that catched my eye. She had black hair; dark red hair under neth the black hair. She had big blue eyes. She looked around 17-18 years old. You can tell that she has a really good body cause she wore her uniform tight. She was around 5'3 in hight she is defferently not the tallest person but she's….how can I put it ….she is my ticket to be £500 richer. Shuuhei your going down!!

Shuuhei was looking all arournd to try to find a good looking girl. He looked to his left then right then left again. He hesitated when he saw two girls talking, he could only see one of thire faces the other girl was facing the other way but, the girl he could see, she is my target. She had blond hair red under neth. Striking blue eye's, slim body, around 5'3 in hight and she's HOT.

Arisa. Oh hay Ranzuka. I told you we'd split up. Arisa face started to frown, don't start, I'm not in the mood. Why…. what's up with you. I've had 10 people ask me out already. And that's a bad thing; Ranzuka had a big grin on her face. Well ya, I want respect in this place. Arisa had I bit of a blank expression as she said that.

How many people asked you out. Arisa had a hopeful grin on her face. Um…nothing has changed…. I'm still the quiet lonely sister that everyone ignores. That's not true they paid enough attention on you to put in the ninth division, for some reason Arisa sounded sorry four Ranzuka because she doesn't get as muck attention as her.

Attention every one all new students please return to your division.

Arisa I will see you tonight at the 6th division pub at around 9pm. ya see you later. She wasn't paying much attention cause she just saw someone cute going the same way she was.

A tall man walked in. He had short black hair, great muscular body, the same tattoo around his arm and neck, a 69 tattoo on his left side under his eye and three scratch marks down his right eye.

He shouted out to everyone to be quiet. Right lets get started. I am your lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei. I will split you up in groups. I want Cater Hatsuharu, Toma Ranzuka and so on and so on… he called out every ones names to put them in groups. I was in his.

Gosh I hate it when I have to do boring things like th… Shuuhei was cut of from his own thought when he saw that girl from earlier on. O.K GUYS I WANT EVERY ONE TO GET IN PARTNERS. He shouted so every one could hear. Lieutenant Hisagi there's an odd number; luckily it was that girl that said that. Um…what's your name? Oh... um… It's… um… R.. Ranzuka. Shuuhei had a grin on his face and thought this is going to be easy. Well Ranzuka lucky for you, you will be working with me. After he said that and turned around, she went bright red from embarrassment.

This is no different than in the academy. Ranzuka started to get frustrated with all this training. If you want to get better you have to work hard for it. Shuuhei started to get more frustrated than Ranzuka. But it's not fai… Ranzuka got cut of when she saw Shuuhei about to strike her. She lifted up her zampacto to defend her self. The force of his zampacto made her fall over. Ow…. What was that for? Shuuhei lent over her and said you should pay more attention. As he said that he brushed the hair from her face away from her eyes. She went million different shads of red then said, lieutenant Hisagi, he but in then said call me Shuuhei. Well then Shuuhei if you're paid more attention than you would notice that every one in the room is staring at us.

Shuuhei got up than ran his hands thru his hair. Today's training is over for to day. Come back same time tomorrow.

Everyone left and it was only Ranzuka and Shuuhei in the room. She picked up her stuff and was about to leave but was stopped by Shuuhei grabbing he arm. C.. can you get of me please lieutenant Hisagi. I told you to call me Shuuhei, and I will get of you if you agree to go out with for a drink tonight. Okay. Great I will pick you up at 8. Yeah see you later. As she turned around she had a big grin on her face and was blushing like mad.

Ranzuka ran straight to Arisa, than gave her a really big hug. What's up with you? As Arisa said that she sounded as thou she was getting angry. I have a date to night. WHAT? Oh my god, tell me every thing. Who is it? What's he like? Is he cute? Arisa was really happy for her sister. Well I only really need to say one thing. What is it? What is it? She sounded really excited and eager to find out how it is. It's the lieutenant of the ninth division. Arisa started to scream, the one with the 69 tattoo? Yeah.

Well let's go and get you ready!!

There was a knock at the door. Arisa shouted out, I'll get. She answered the door and Shuuhei was standing there with dark jeans, black shoes, white top and a black blazer on. Arisa smiled and let him in. Shuuhei asked her if she's died her hair thinking she was Ranzuka. Arisa smiled and said no. She walked in the hallway leaving puzzled Shuuhei. Arisa called up stirs and said, Ranzuka hurry up. Arisa found it amusing that Shuuhei was even more puzzled.

Ranzuka came down wearing a red dress hair and a little bit of make-up. Shuuhei looked up as she came in the room and said hi. Shuuhei just stared at her then said wow you look great. This coursed Ranzuka to blush.

Arisa came in the room and walked next to her sister. Shuuhei's mouth dropped to the floor as he saw them. You're twins. You kept that quiet. Ranzuka giggled and Arisa said one of her sni comments by saying, I guess you one of the guys that like twins. Then Ranzuka jumped in by saying lets go.

They went to a restraint then to a club, at the club it was very hot and packet. Shuuhei got a table and pulled out a chair for Ranzuka to sit down. He asked what she wanted to drink. She asked for sake.

She was drinking a lot of sake. She was even on the table dancing. Shuuhei got her down to and said that they should go.

They were out side and he was holding her up from how drunk she was. Ranzuka wrapped her arms around h is neck and said, do you like. He replied by saying, I wouldn't ask you out if I didn't like you. After he said that she jumped up and kissed him. She pulled back blushing. He went down to kiss he passionately then broke away far air. He was smiling and so was she the Ranzuka broke the silence by saying let's go to your place.

We fell on his bed as we were kissing. I started to pull of his shirt, then he unzipped my dress and slid it of, I was left in my under wear and he was topless. My heart started to beat fast as he just looked at me. He came over and put his lips on my lips then to my ear then neck and made his way to my breasts I unclasped my bra and tuck it of. He kissed my nipple then started to suck on it. He was playing with my other nipple with his fingertips.

He kissed my lips again then slips his hand in my knickers; he slid two fingers in my vagina, pumping in and out. I let out a moan and he slid in a third finger. My juices were dripping. I impatiently undid his jeans button. He pulled his fingers out of me then helped me to take his jeans of. Not so long after that his boxers joined the rest of the clothes on the floor as well as my knickers.

He was now fully erect. He put me on my back then I separated my legs knowing what was about to happen. He put the tip of his penis at my opening and thrusted in me. I put my head back and arched up as I moaned out his name. He kept on thrusting going deeper each time. About three or four more thrusts after that and I came, screaming out his name. Not so long after that he came to spilling out his seed in to me, as he did he shouted out my name.

He fell on top of me and said that was amazing. He pulled the covers on top of us. I put head on hi chest and fell asleep.

I woke up lying next to. I looked at the clock and it was time to get up so I shook her gently so she would wake up. She opened her and smiled at me, and then I smiled back. I told it was time to get up and she jumped up and said what time is, not letting me answer she got out of bed saying, oh crap, oh crap. Arisa is going to kill me. She put her clothes on then left, came back kissed me then left again

**Hi I hope you liked it. Next chapter is about Arisa and Renji.**

**I will also like to say thank you to SHIROUchan44 for helping me to get my stories better.**

**Please review that will be great.**


End file.
